Hidden
by Kindred01
Summary: Near goes to Mello and Matt when a problem shows


Near stood at the door looking up at the camera, Mello looked through the camera and turned to Matt "What do you think?" he asked

"You are asking me?" Matt said with a shock looked before he put out his cigarette, the scarred blonde glared at Matt before looking back at Near thought the computer screen, he could see it was raining and it looked like he was alone outside, he got up and walked over to door.

Near stood there twirling a strained of hair between his fingers, he waited for Mello to open the door to him, tho the changes of him opening the door is 40%, but to his surprise he open the door. The blonde stood there looking down at him "Are you that stupid that you didn't bring a coat." He looked down at muddy wet socks on this feet "Or shoes?"

"It wasn't raining when I arrived." He said as he looked up at Mello

"You better come in, I can't have people seeing you stand there." he said as he opens the door more for the white hair teen.

Near walked in and followed Mello, his wet socks let left wet foot prints behind him, Matt walked out from their tiny bath room with a couple of towels, he stood next to the white hair teen handed him a towel "Thank you Matt."Near said

"You're welcome." He smiled as he lit another cigarette, Near eyes widen when he smelt the tobacco smell drift close to him, he placed a hand on his mouth "Near are you alright?" Matt asked, Mello looked around and watched the albino run in though the open door and into the bath room. He stood over the toilet and threw up. Both Matt and Mello looked at each other and blinked before they heard the toilet flush and the sound of water running, Near walked out soon enough with a blank on his face

"Could Matt please out his cigarette please?" Near said, Matt nodded and dropped it on the wooden floor and stood on it twisting it out

"Alright Near what is going on?" Mello asked, Near moved to the sofa and sat down bring his knees close to him.

The soundless buzz drifted for a little while as Mello and Matt waited to hear Near speak, "Dear god Near please speak!" Mello yelled, Near looked up at them snapping out of his thoughts

"Sorry I was in my own little word." He said "A bout 4 months ago I decide to keep an eye on the person I believe to Kira, I started to notice he would visit a night club that is half way across town from his apartment and away from the police station. I dressed up with some help from my team and walked into the night club myself." Matt and Mello listen to Near speak wondering where he was going with the strange tail "No one would recognise me in what I was wearing so if Kira spotted me he would think I was another clubber, to my surprise Kira goes to a gay bar."

"WHAT?" Mello yelled, Matt started laughing "So he pretending to the world to be a goody to shoe policemen with a dull as dish water girl friend and he's a blood fairy!" Mello said with a large smile

"Isn't Mello and Matt fairies also?" Nero asked, Mello stopped laughing with Matt and looked at the white hair ghost

"He got us there." Matt chuckled

"Where is story going Near." He said after giving Matt the Death look,

"It's going where it's means to Mello, he cornered me." Near said, Matt's eyes widen as did the blonde next to him

"Cornered you? Are you saying he..."

"Say it." Near said watching him, he himself haven't said it yet and he wasn't ready to

"Rape." Mello said the room was quiet; the only sound was the low purr from the computers and the beeping from Matt's game.

Near stood up and left his shirt up and the pair across from him looked at the bump, Mello blinked as he walked forward and placed his gloved covered hands over Near's bump "Someone drugged my drink and it was easy for someone to take me into the back room."

"And how sure are you it was him?" Matt asked as he stood on Near's right

"100% "

"I'm going to kill him!" Mello yelled as he turned to get his coat but he was stopped, he looked and saw Near holding his hand

"Mello that would be poor thing to do." He said to him, his black eyes burning holes into his own "We need to captor him in his own lies."

"Near your pregnant by this arse hole, he is just as bad as the criminals he kills!" The blonde said,

"Mello let's work together." Mello looked at him and then to the red head behind him

"We can't let him go after Kira like this Mello, we should join with him." Mello was about to open his mouth "I said with him not under him, you two can still keep your silly bet on who get's Kira first but let's do it together?" Mello frowned at his friend

"Have you been watching Disney again?"Mello asked, Matt shrugged and looked back at Near as did Mello "Alright we will join with you."


End file.
